


The Dragon's Reward

by PokemonKatt



Series: Trans Sycamore [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Much Plot TBH, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kibana | Raihan, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Leon, Trans Platane-hakase | Trans Professor Augustine Sycamore - Freeform, Trans Sycamore, Trans Takuto | Tobias, Trans Tobias, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk if this counts as p.rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Leon's used to Raihan's pleasure. For a special night, he lets two of his friends have his pleasure as well. Raihan couldn't be more pleased.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Kibana | Raihan, Takuto | Tobias/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Trans Sycamore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661533





	The Dragon's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a quick pointer, none of the three guys have had bottom surgery and only Leon and Augustine have had top surgery.
> 
> Also, idk why this idea came in my head. I'm sorta just testing the explicit waters, I guess. :/

"So, a VIP suite, huh?" Raihan asked, curious. It was a lovely summer's evening in Galar and the two trainers were walking through Wyndon.

"Yeah, they made it especially for me in the Budew Inn." Leon answered with a cheeky smile. "I asked two of my friends to meet us there. We have no duties today and I have a plan in mind." His smile became a slight smirk. Raihan's curiosity peaked as they reached the Budew Inn. Raihan was gripping Leon's hand the whole time so he didn't lose him. Once they were inside the Budew Inn, they went to the VIP suite, which Leon had booked in advance with four names listed.

Inside were two familiar faces. Professor Augustine Sycamore, Kalos Pokemon Professor and Tobias Lashwood, Lily of the Valley conference champion. Augustine had his lab coat hanging by the door, his sleeves now rolled down, and Tobias had his cloak and shirt also hanging by the door, which left his chest binder in full view. He's normally uncomfortable showing others unless he trusted them. He trusted the three guys in the room.

"You were supposed to wait until your turn." Leon facepalmed, looking at the conference champion.

"Aww, why?" Tobias pouted. Leon sighed.

"What is going on exactly?" Raihan questioned the three men, clearly confused.

"Well, we have a day off and I have set all this up. You've been really hard at work over the past few weeks and we wanted to give you a reward as well as pleasure." Leon explained with a flirtatious smirk. Raihan blushed.

"So you want us to foursome???"

"No, not exactly, although you will get a piece of us at one point tonight." Augustine chuckled, unbuttoning part of his shirt as he did so.

"What...what do you mean exactly?"

"Raihan, this is your reward." Leon looked up at him, then to his two friends. "...and your reward is you can pleasure us and take control, but on one condition. You must only do one thing for each of us and you can only do what we ask of you. You know what I want, but you can get a taste of two of the most famous people in the world." He explained in detail.

"I know you like to be eaten out." Raihan returned the smirk. Now he knew what his reward was, he wanted it all. "What about you two?"

"I bet those slender fingers of yours can go right through me." Augustine blushed as he spoke. "What about you, Tobias? What do you want from our dragon boy here?"

"Ohh, just fuck me until I go numb." The shortest trainer was almost moaning and his flustered face added onto that. Raihan's smirk grew wider as he heard the demands of the three men.

"I'll make sure you're all so weak, you can't stand. Let's get down to business." He got down on his knees. Leon quickly pulled his shorts and underwear down, giving Raihan a full view of his vagina. He was hoping to get surgery in a few days to finally have the dick he wanted to be born with. He wanted the surgery already, but he wanted Raihan's pleasure first. Raihan spreaded the lips apart so he could stick his tongue all the way in. Leon gripped his thigh high socks to resist gripping Raihan's hidden hair as he ate him out. The feeling of Raihan's tongue inside his walls was a delight for him and it didn't take too long for him to cum with a loud moan. Once Raihan had pulled his tongue out from inside Leon, they both gave a flirtatious chuckle.

"Augustine, looks like you're up." Leon pulled up his shorts and underwear as he spoke.

"Do I really have to go last?" Tobias pouted again.

"I don't want to be exhausted when doing your friend here, so just wait a few minutes, little guy." Raihan winked at him, causing his face to go bright red. The dragon Gym Leader got up and stood in front of the Professor. He hesitated for a second as the Gym Leader hovered over him before pulling down his jeans and underwear. Raihan moved his hand to his crotch and started to tease him, getting shaky moans in response. He then stuck two fingers inside of him. Augustine shut his eyes as he was fingered with Raihan finding his sweet spot very quickly.

"O-oh wow, you're good...!" Augustine managed to get out, his breath heavy and stuttering a little as Raihan continued. The young Professor had never felt this good in his entire life, not even Lysandre could do it as well as Raihan was right now.

"Ohh, hurry up." Tobias was struggling to stay still.

"I know you want your turn, just wait." Leon walked up to the trainer and held his shoulder to stop him from moving. Just then, Augustine let out a loud moan and cummed. Raihan pulled his fingers out, sucking them with a smile.

"Alright then little guy. Are you sure you can handle the dragon's full force?" Raihan stood in front of Tobias, looking down at him.

"I've tamed legendaries, I can tame a dragon." He smirked, pulling his trousers down to reveal his lilac briefs. Raihan decided to tease him, sticking a hand into his briefs. Unlike the other two, he was already wet.

"Wow, you really WERE eager." The Gym Leader commented, chuckling. The conference champion was completely red at this point as Raihan picked him up and placed him in the middle of the bed. Raihan took off every hint of clothing on his bottom half, revealing his fully erect dick to the three horny men. He proceeded to take off Tobias' briefs and spread his legs apart. "You look nervous. Are you sure you want to go this far?"

"I'm not nervous and I'm sure." His response was the signal. Raihan began to slip his dick into the smaller trainer's vagina. "Oh--- _OH!"_ Tobias exclaimed as Raihan got all the way in and began to rock back and forth. Tobias was already gripping the bed, moaning loudly every time Raihan got his sweet spot.

"Easy to please, easy to use." Raihan gave a sinister smirk. The bed was creaking by how hard he was thrusting into the conference champion.

"Let's give them some privacy." Leon pointed to the bathroom door. Augustine nodded and they both walked inside.

"O-ohh, _fuck_ that is good!" Tobias was almost out of breath from the sound of his voice and also nearing his climax.

"Want me to slow down?"

"No, no, keep going...!" He was struggling to speak. With how hard Raihan was fucking him, his entire body was both ecstatic and exhausted. It's like he took his breath away. His chest binder still being on didn't help much. Compared to the other two, Tobias was quite a bit louder. Raihan enjoyed listening to his voice. Listening to a deep voice moan in delight from his work was music to his ears.

It took one last powerful thrust for the two trainers to climax. Raihan's arousal from all three men was enough to push him over the edge and to cum into the legendary trainer. Tobias' orgasm was very loud. It took a few seconds for Raihan to pull out of him and get dressed again. Tobias could barely move, he was so exhausted from Raihan's raw power. The Gym Leader knelt down by the still exposed trainer, who turned on his side to face him.

"Good boy." Raihan gently petted the top of Tobias' head. He was enjoying this much more than he thought he would. He thought Leon or Augustine would be more satisfying due to Leon being in an active relationship with him and Augustine living in the region of love where he is used to this kind of stuff. He did not expect the young Sinnoh trainer with Darkrai as a partner to give him that satisfaction. Raihan turned Tobias onto his back and picked up the lilac briefs from the floor, slipping them back onto their owner.

_This was the best reward he had ever gotten._

The bathroom door opened just as Raihan got up and the two other men walked out. They immediately noticed Tobias' state.

"Whoa, how hard did you go???" Leon went up to the conference champion, concerned.

"I asked if he wanted me to slow down and he refused." Raihan answered, trying to give a more concerned look, but still had a pleased smile on his face. "This was one brilliant reward, Leon. Thank you."

"Well, may I ask what the best part was?" Leon tilted his head with curiosity. Raihan looked over at Tobias.

"Bonding with your friends." He answered with a wink. The two Galarians shared a quick kiss before turning their attention back to the young Sinnoh trainer.

"... _thank you...you were amazing_..." Tobias muttered with a smile on his face. His opinion on Raihan had sky rocketed. They were only on friendly terms before this, but now? He wanted to make sure no one could hurt him.

"We could hear everything. You two were really going for it." Augustine sat on the edge of the massive bed. He looked over his shoulder and realised Tobias had fallen asleep.

"Poor little guy..." Raihan sat on the other side of the bed right next to where Tobias' head was.

"It's getting late, we need some sleep." Leon and Augustine got changed into the spare clothes they had. They were still suitable for outdoor stuff, but also suitable for sleeping. Raihan had no spares, so he just stripped down to his underwear and took his hat off. They gently moved Tobias over a little so all four of them could fit on the bed. Augustine was on the far left with Leon on the far right. Raihan was on the right side of the middle with the still sleeping Tobias on the left side of the middle. They all fell asleep as the sun fully set on the horizon.

Raihan wanted to make sure that from now on, no one hurt them.


End file.
